Touch Me (English Translation)
by Seikashiro
Summary: For some months, Malik has felt that Altair was hiding something from him. As their fifth anniversary approached, Malik feared the worst. Fortunately, Altair had planned everything. Altmal smut/lemon


Okay, hello everyone !

Welcome take a seat please. So, I'm pretty new in english here, it's not my native language at all. I tried to translate this One Shot so please, be nice with me !

It would be very nice to you if you can help me if I've made spelling or syntax mistakes, or even if the "english style of writing" (because the french one is not really the same) is not good, please, tell me. If you want to correct the mistakes, feel free to do so but let me see after !

I have a big fascination with the Ukrainian group KAZAKY and frankly, I will not hide that some gifs, music of this group and a fanart in particular made me to write a One Shot.

So yeah, I'm pretty embarassed to show you that because I'm not really confident with this but I wanted to post it anyway.

Enjoy !

* * *

Malik sighed again while looking at his Smartphone. Altaïr had not sent him any message yet. Still, it was a big day for them. Well, that's what Malik thought.

On this beautiful summer day, Malik and Altaïr would celebrate their fifth anniversary together. Yet in those recent months, the latter had become a little distant according to Malik. Altaïr was like a free particle; he was wandering when and where he wanted to and also was sending a lot of messages to Malik when he went somewhere. Not that Malik specifically asked him to do it, but it was just to start a discussion with his boyfriend.

You understood that the couple communicated a lot by messages before. Now, Malik was just getting messages telling him that Altaïr had arrived at his destination, and nothing else. In the meantime, he would send one or two messages later about three or four hours after. Although he did not want to make it appear, Malik loved Altaïr a lot, and even if he would never admit it, he was completely crazy about him. It was thanks to him that he was able to admit that he was homosexual, but also to make him know the love to himself and others persons after the car accident that cost him his left arm.

This accident had deeply affected him and his trust in himself had deteriorated, considering himself an incomplete, ugly man, and completely unsightly in the eyes of others. He was convinced that no one would want him.

It was at this moment that Altaïr arrived in his life. He worked in this part-time cafe that Kadar frequented all the time. The latter had one day brought back to his brother a coffee which he had loved and chose to see by himself this place after work. Malik met Altaïr, who had begun to seduce him. For one reason or another, Malik would return there almost every day, savoring those moments with Altaïr until he realized that he was gay and he loved Altaïr a year after their meeting. Because of this revelation, he stopped going to this cafe totally convinced that no one would like a cripple like him.

What was his surprise when he saw Altaïr in front of the apartment he shared with Kadar, totally unhappy. Malik had not even the time to ask why he was in front of his house (and especially how he knew where he lived) that Altaïr had cut him off immediately by kissing him abruptly.

Since that day, they were inseparable.

Malik sighed again, remembering that fateful day they shared their first kiss. Altaïr had totally saved Malik from himself.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his reverie with brutality.

Malik turned to see his interlocutor; it was Rauf with Maria (which were his friends and colleagues) who looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay Malik?" asked Maria. "We hear you sigh a lot. There is a problem?" Malik shook his head and stared at his friends, not completely convinced.

"Problems with Altaïr?" asked Rauf. "Last time we saw you like this, it was three years ago when you thought your man cheated on you with Maria."

"It was very funny by the way." added Maria.

Of course, it was just that Maria was the ex-girlfriend of Altaïr and they always had a nice friendship even after they broke up. According to Altaïr, it was thanks to Maria that he discovered he was gay. And besides, Maria and Rauf just got together.

Seeing that Malik was not reacting, Maria exchanged a worried look with Rauf. The latter sat on the chair in the next office and approached the young man.

"You think that Altaïr is cheating on you?" he asked.

"No, well, it's weird." said Malik.

"Go on."

"I don't think he's cheating on me. He's just distant and he's hiding something from me. It's annoying."

"Say rather that you're hyper worried." shrugged Maria. Malik started to blush slightly.

"I'm not worried."

"Stop it" said the young woman. "We all know that you're completely crazy about Altaïr and what he has between the legs."

"That's true." laughed Rauf.

Maria and Rauf bumped fists and smiled as Malik completely embarrassed mentally dug his grave. The other man put an arm over Malik's shoulders and patted his shoulder gently.

"Don't worry mate." said Rauf. "It's been what, five years that you are together today? Everything will be fine. Okay?"

"Rauf is right Mal." said Maria. "Pull yourself together! It's today that you're going to ask him, right? I advise you to wait first what he does today, and if he breaks your heart, a good blow in the balls, you gather your things while he is still on the ground, you call us and you come to sleep at home, okay? " Malik smiled sincerely at her and nodded slowly. Seeing that their friend had found a semblance of joy or hope, the couple exchanged a knowing glance and stood up.

"Come we're going to eat. I'm starting to be hungry."

"You're always hungry Maria."

"Shut up Malik."

Malik gave a little laugh. He was lucky to have such friends, but he could not help but feel a little worried and apprehensive about what was going to happen that night while stroking the little velvet box that he kept in his jacket.

* * *

Malik was worried when he went home after work. At home, it seemed that the apartment was empty. Kadar was rooming with his friends at the other side of the city and despite the presence of Altair's shoes at the entrance; there was no sign of activity in the apartment. Malik went to the kitchen to wash his hands and found a note on the table.

_Meet me in the bedroom._

_A._

Malik raised an eyebrow. The message seemed serious enough. Did Altaïr have planned something? Was he going to tell him he was breaking up with him?

The young man shook his head. Altaïr was an honest man. He was not going to leave him the day of their fifth anniversary.

It was with apprehension that Malik went to their spacious bedroom. He only found a chair against the bed in front of the door that led to the bathroom. He went to the chair and found a paper on it. The young man took the time to put down his bag and take off his jacket before taking the paper and reading it.

_Sit down and call me. It's important._

_A._

Malik swallowed. He feared the worst. The young man sat down, crushing the paper and threw it into the basket not far from him. He tried to calm down by taking a deep breath.

"Altaïr! I'm here. What do you have to say to me that-"

Malik stopped short when he heard their Bluetooth speaker they had in their bedroom turn on. It was playing some kind of electronic music. When first notes rose, he heard the door of the bathroom open abruptly. This simple view was enough for Malik to remain speechless and to feel the blood escape from his brain to reach his lower abdomen.

Altaïr stood there, shirtless, blushing slightly as if he was embarrassed. He wore a pair of tight pants so Malik could clearly discern his erection. And above all,

Altaïr wore high heels.

* * *

**Edit from the 07/01/19. Because of ones of the rules of the Content Guidelines (_Please note FanFiction does not accept explicit content, Fiction Rating: MA, and the rating is only presented for reference._) I had to cut of the smut/lemon part to not let them delete this story. I'm quite angry about this but I can't do anything. Still, if you want to read (or read again) that part, I posted it on Wattpad and Ao3 under the same tite.**

**I'm sorry for this inconvenience.**

* * *

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Altaïr when Malik came to lie down next to him.

"Of course I enjoyed it."

"Good" said Altaïr. "So I haven't prepared this for months for nothing. I'm glad." Malik raised an eyebrow.

"For months?" asked the crippled man.

Altaïr nodded. "Do you really think I could do that kind of thing without training? It was something I had planned for a long time. I was practicing to walk and dance with high heels with Leonardo and Ezio."

Malik understood better now. It was for _**This Day**_ that Altaïr had been so absent and so evasive on his destinations. The man just approached Altaïr and hugged him. Altaïr raised an eyebrow. "Did you really think that I would break up with you?" Malik kissed him on the forehead. "You really are an idiot Malik."

Malik chuckled. "But you still love me."

Altaïr just groaned but relaxed in Malik's arm. "Happy fifth anniversary."

"Happy fifth anniversary." replied the one armed man.

Malik let go his boyfriend and went to retrieve his jacket. He took out the little velvet box he had been keeping for months. Altaïr straightened up grimacing, his butt making him suffer. "Malik?" Malik came back to him and sat on the bed looking at his golden eyes fondly. He grabbed his left hand.

"I've had it for a while." he started. "I've been thinking about it for a few months and I finally made my decision. Altaïr, you're the most annoying, the thickest headed, incorrigible and stubborn guy I've ever met."

"So many compliments." said Altaïr, rolling his eyes.

"Let me finish idiot!" growled Malik. "In short, even if you have more flaws than qualities, I love you Altaïr. Remember what I said because I will not repeat it many times. I love you Altaïr. That's why today, I ask you Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, if you want to marry me."

Altaïr expected anything but that. Without warning, he jumped on Malik's neck and hugged him tightly. "Damn it of course I want to!"

Malik returned his embrace happy as ever. They stared at each other and exchanged a long kiss full of tenderness and promise for the future. They parted and stared at each other, a sweet smile on their lips. Malik opened the velvet box and pulled out a golden alliance that he passed around the middle finger of Altaïr's left hand (since he had lost his ring finger in an accident). They kissed again, with more passion. Malik found himself above Altaïr this time.

"Ready for another round?" asked Altaïr, smirking.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I'm ready."

This time you're bottoming Habibi. Get ready to have your ass on fire tomorrow morning." He added maliciously.

"I am only waiting for that."


End file.
